Compañeros de habitación
by Natsuki Uzumaki
Summary: Se puso de pie para apagar la luz y entonces lo notó a él, el mejor alumno de toda la maldita carrera, el hombre envidiado por todos por el genio tan incompresiblemente magnifico, masturbándose. SaiGaa


_**°oO°~ Compañeros de habitación ~°Oo°**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Atrapó los labios contrarios en un beso tan feroz como las embestidas que recibía por parte de su amante. Aferró sus dedos, enterrando las uñas, haciendo pequeñas heridas a la espalda lechosa, y mordió con saña el cuello; como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero no porque fuera dolorosa la intrusión en su ano, en cambio estaba disfrutando bastante, puesto que ya no podía contener sus gemidos cada vez más obscenos junto a él. Lo hacía como venganza; podría estar durmiendo algunas horas más antes de él examen, pero no, de alguna manera ahora estaba ahí, de nuevo teniendo sexo con él.

—Maldito —gruñó conteniendo un gemido ronco en su garganta.

—Sí —le afirmó, dando un firme apretón en una de sus nalgas, sacándole apenas un delicioso gemido al chico que lo estaba cabalgando.

—Bastardo —volvió a reclamar cerrando los ojos, subiendo y bajando por el falo de ese: "bastardo", mientras su miembro se restregaba entre los vientres de ambos por la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

—Sí —volvió a afirmarle, contemplando la belleza tan única de ese chico. Movió su propia cadera haciendo que el sonido de sus cuerpos fuera más marcado.

—Joder —soltó antes de que un gemido saliera de sus labios, ya hinchados por los besos tan bruscos—. Sai.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó, separando con sus manos las nalgas del otro, mientras su miembro salía casi por completo solo para entrar tan rápido y brutal en él.

Gimió roncamente enterrando aún más las uñas en la espalda del otro—. Termina ya —intentó demandar, pero aquello había salido más como una súplica.

Ya no hubo más respuestas, solo más estocadas y una sonrisa.  
Estuvo a punto de reclamarle de nueva cuenta pero no supo cuando había terminado con la espalda en el colchón y las manos ahora aferrándose a la sábana. Estaba perdiéndose entre el placer y el sueño que poco a poco lo estaba consumiendo. Pensó por un momento que se quedaría dormido antes de que Sai terminara satisfecho, pero no, solo observó cómo le separaba las piernas y lo penetraba en una última y certera estocada, en la que terminó derramando hasta la última gota de su esperma dentro. Contuvo un gemido mordiendo su labio hasta romperlo, mientras Sai salía de su interior.

Paladeo el sabor metálico de su sangre, tragándola—. Vaya, ya era hora —exclamó y se levantó con la intensión de irse a su cama, mientras los restos de semen del otro se escurrían entre sus piernas.

—Aun no termino, Gaara —sujetó su muñeca y volvió a jalarlo hacía la cama. Recostándolo como hacía apenas un momento.

—Ya te corriste ¿qué más quieres hacer? —Se levantó, apoyándose sobre sus codos—. Tengo sueño, Sai. Mañana tengo examen de embriología.

—Yo tengo examen de farmacia, además lo que quiero hacer no va a tomarme mucho tiempo, cerecita —no le dio tiempo a reclamos al otro simplemente separó sus piernas otra vez, y llevó el miembro aun erguido a su boca.

Gaara gimió sin poder contenerlo por la sorpresiva acción del mayor. Flexionó sus piernas y las separó mientras llevó su mano a su boca para morderla y contener los gemidos que pudieran salir de sus labios. Había dos cosas que le encantaba cuando tenía sexo con él, la primera era que sus besos eran siempre fogosos y la segunda era que sus mamadas siempre lo hacían perderse en la bruma del placer. Aunque de igual modo, había tres cosas que le jodían bastante y eran que Sai usara el mote de "cerecita" para referirse a él; que no pudiera gemir porque el lugar en el que vivían era una casa de asistencia*; y claro le jodía y repateaba el hígado que no lo dejara dormir porque tenía ganas de sexo, y es que él siempre estaba dispuesto a complacerlo, así fueran solo quince minutos antes de salir con rumbo a la facultad o cinco antes de que regresara la familia que los atendía en esa casa de asistencia.  
Él nunca podía negarse porque si él tenía dudas o necesitaba ayuda en cualquier cosa, Sai siempre estaba dispuesto a brindársela, era un año de edad mayor que él, pero era dos grados mayor en la carrera y hasta ahora el mejor alumno de la misma, con excelencia admirable por los catedráticos y envidiable por sus compañeros; y claro, un excelente amante en la cama; aunque no iba a admitir ni bajo tortura. Porque eso significaría admitir que sentía debilidad por él y claro tener que corresponder la propuesta que le había hecho unos días atrás sobre formalizar una relación.

Aunque antes de poder siquiera pararse a pensar en cómo terminó enredado de esa manera con el también hombre más raro, y hasta cierto grado, cerrado de esa carrera o incluso de la facultad misma; podría parecer algo de lo más inverosímil. Recordaba perfectamente el momento en que había llegado a aquella ciudad completamente desconocida para él. Sin familiares o amigos a quienes acercarse cuando no supera dar con algún lugar que fuera de su interés más allá de la facultad a la que tendría que asistir; pero aquella había sido su completa decisión.  
Sus padres no escatimaron en complacer el capricho de su hijo menor que deseaba estudiar medicina. Y fueron ellos, quienes decidieron que lo mejor para su hijo era hospedarse en una casa de asistencia. Por suerte no fue difícil encontrar una, el problema se presentó cuando los caseros le informaron que debía compartir habitación con otro chico.  
Había hecho antes solo dos viajes a esa ciudad, uno con sus padres y otro él sólo para buscar esa casa de asistencia en la que terminó y para saber manejarse para llegar a la facultad, pero en esas ocasiones no había visto al que sería su compañero, sabía que iba a compartir la habitación con alguien, más no como sería el sujeto en cuestión.

El día que se instaló en dicho lugar, fue bastante tranquilo, aunque el otro parecía un completo idiota. Gaara lo que hizo inmediatamente fue tacharlo de imbécil, que pasaba el rato dibujando en una libreta. No lo había observado dedicarse a otra cosa los primeros días, más que dibujar. Ninguno se interesó por tener una conversación en primera instancia, y cuando el día de los cursos para introducción a la carrera se presentó notó al moreno, ponerse bastante formal. Aún era ignorante de que él era un estudiante de quinto semestre y Sai, tampoco se molestó en informárselo y mucho menos en ofrecerle llevarlo a la institución ya que contaba con un vehículo.  
A Gaara le daba igual de todos modos podía llegar por su propio pie a la facultad. Lo que le sorprendió fue que el que los guío en los cursos fue Sai, el imbécil que solo usaba su tiempo para dibujar. Y lo que era más jodidamente molesto es que el bastardo no dejaba dudas en los temas que tuvo el tiempo de explicar. Gaara encontraba el método de Sai, para resolver sus dudas, hasta cierto punto "artístico". Y así mismo comprendió la razón por la que dibujaba tanto, ese era su método de estudio. El moreno no leía más allá de media hora o el tiempo que la lectura implicara y hacía dibujos, de absolutamente todo, con un detalle que caía en el realismo.

Después de una semana de convivencia habían marcado varias diferencias y por lo tanto, tenían un relación que no pasaba de los formalismo y eso porque el moreno tenía una muy buena educación, ya que si por Gaara fuese aquella convivencia no tendría ni un dialogo de saludos.  
Hasta ahí todo era bueno, pero llegó a la mitad del semestre. Si los primeros parciales habían sido estresantes para el bermejo que incluso había reprobado dos de ellos, el saber que los siguientes se aproximaban le estaba volviendo loco; sus ojeras ya eran tan obscuras que incluso le habían comenzado a llamar mapache. Gaara sentía que estaba llegando a un punto en el que pensaba que lo mejor que podía hacer era desertar, ahora que comenzaba, y regresar por donde había llegado. « _Sí, quizá eso deba hacer_ », había pasado esa frase por su mente una buena madrugada con una taza de café en mano tratando de meter la información del libro de anatomía, de buena manera, dentro de su mente sin olvidar lo que había leído hacía apenas tres líneas antes.  
Quizá su mente se hubiera quebrantado débilmente, al creerse incapaz de continuar estudiando ya no solo esa materia sino tirar todo por la borda en cuanto a esa carrera. Era tiempo, estaba solo a la mitad del primer semestre. Se puso de pie para apagar la luz y entonces lo notó a él, el mejor alumno de toda la maldita carrera, el hombre envidiado por todos por el genio tan incompresiblemente magnifico, masturbándose.  
Su reacción fue de desconcierto, haciendo una mueca extraña sin poder evitar soltarle:

—¿Por qué carajos no haces eso en el baño? —No quería seguir observando como las manos del moreno subían y bajaban por toda la extensión de ese aun semi-erecto falo, pero era difícil apartar la vista.

—¿Te molesta? —Levantó la mirada observándolo de arriba abajo, sin detener su vaivén.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto—. No es eso, pero joder no seas exhibicionista has eso en donde no te vean.

Sonrío levemente—. No le veo lo malo, si tú y yo somos hombres, esto que ves aquí lo tienes tú ahí —levantó una ceja manteniendo la mirada en la entrepierna del taheño.

—¿Acaso eres un maldito enfermo? —uno de sus ojos bailaba en un tic nervioso.

—Esto hace que los niveles de testosterona que se acumulan por el estrés de los parciales se disperse ¿nunca lo has intentado? —El moreno recargó una de sus manos a un costado como apoyo, mientras su otra mano continuaban con esa caricia firme sobre su miembro, sin pudor alguno.

—¿Bajar los niveles de testosterona? —Preguntó en un murmuro. Entendía relativamente el contexto de esa frese, sin embargo no le quedaba del todo claro.

—¿No sabes ni lo que sucede en tu propio cuerpo? —Aquello salió casi como una burla por parte de Sai, a pesar de que fuera un simple comentario—. ¿Me dirás a acaso que nunca te has masturbado? Vamos, es algo fácil si no sabes como ya lo estás viendo —le sonrió como si estuviera orgulloso, conforme o simplemente como si no le importara el hecho de tener público.

—¡Eso a ti qué te importa! Joder, ¿cómo puede ser relajante o inspirador jalártela en un cuarto que compartes con otro hombre? —Gaara no quitaba el dedo del renglón a que su compañero de habitación no le importara ni un poco el tener pudor para hacer algo tan… tan, ¿íntimo?

—En primera no tiene nada de malo, simplemente estoy satisfaciendo un deseo normal, para regularizar mi nivel de hormonas y reducir el estrés, como ya te había mencionado. En cuanto a compartir habitación con otro hombre simplemente es algo que no se pudo evitar lo hubiera hecho igual si hubiera una mujer. Es algo que verás todos los días, en esta profesión, claro si es que logras librar las materias que ahora están comenzando a pesarte. O ¿quieres que me detenga porque te está pareciendo igualmente erótica la situación? —Terminado su discurso el moreno curvó sus labios en una ligera sonrisa esperando la respuesta de su compañero.

—« _¿Igualmente erótica?»_ —La pregunta cruzó de manera fugaz por su mente—. ¿Eres gay? —Esa si había salido alto y claro, pero sin remordimientos.

—Bisexual pero no creo que eso tenga importancia para ti o ¿sí? —Lo observó fijamente, mientras sus dedos acariciaban su glande con sutileza y las venas de su miembro palpitaban de manera marcada desde la extensión perdiéndose entre la maraña enredada de vellos brunos.

El bermejo no pudo negar que aquella vista se le había antojado bastante pero no era algo que admitiría—. Sí es cierto —musitó.

—¿Aun no te has logrado aprender nada de lo que estabas estudiando? —Comentó simple, como si no quisiera que el taheño se moviera de ahí mientras seguía tocándose. Y es que si Sai era sincero, le resultaba excitante el jalársela frente a ese chico.

—Y eso a ti ¿qué te importa? —Respondió mordaz con intenciones de volver a su cama y sacar esa imagen de su mente porque ciertamente necesitaba auto-complacerse, ya habían pasado cuatro semanas sin hacer lo que su interlocutor y ahora que lo planteaba bien, si tenía ganas. Claro como hombre siempre tenía ganas, pero su mente había estado tan metida entre los libros y el estudio que hasta ese momento era que lo planteaba como una necesidad.

—Me importa de cierto modo como al resto del alumnado que somos grados superiores al tuyo, porque es nuestra responsabilidad guiarlos y brindarles ayuda. Aunque ahora bien, tú ¿eres gay? —enarcó una ceja, manteniendo su mirada fija en la contraria.

Su ceja bailó en un tic nervioso aun y cuando su entrecejo se mantuviera arrugado con la clara muestra de incomodidad y fastidio—. Y qué si lo soy —le resolvió luego de tentarse a negarlo, pero él no tenía pelos en la lengua como para negar su sexualidad.

—Te propongo algo. Te ayudaré a estudiar en todos los temas que no comprendas, no importa la hora o si yo debo estudiar igual —apartó su mano de su miembro enhiesto y goteante con el líquido preseminal.

El muchacho de ojos claros no se inmutó ante tan magnifica oferta viniente del chico más prometedor de la carrera—. A cambio de ¿qué? —formuló con el mismo gesto.

—Sexo —concluyó fácil. Y es que a esas alturas no se había conseguido a una pareja estable, al final solo eran meros encuentros casuales porque su personalidad repelía a quienes tuvieran interés por lo menos en su apariencia. No descartaba que Gaara fuera uno más de ellos y tampoco el hecho de que el chico tuviera o desarrollara la idea que todos tenían de él; aunque si se sinceraba el bermejo le atraía, porque era guapo y sincero, quizá no al mismo grado que él pero no temía decir la verdad sin miramientos.

Sonrió, pero era un gesto más de impresión que cualquier otra cosa, sin mencionar que Gaara no esperaba ese tipo de propuesta, pero seguía sin desagradarle—. ¿Si no me queda claro ningún concepto?

—No importa cómo, pero absolutamente cualquier duda que te aqueje la aclararé, y eso se verá reflejado en los parciales —aseguró, sosteniéndole la mirada, mientras su miembro palpitaba ansioso.

—Supongo que si digo que sí ahora, me pedirás que lo hagamos ya o ¿me equivoco? —El taheño enarcó una ceja esperando una respuesta que de ante mano estaba clara.

—Por algo debemos empezar —respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa, meneando su cadera.

—¿Activo o pasivo? —Mantuvo su ceja alzada refiriéndose a sí mismo, esperando que el otro lo entendiera.

—¿Eres virgen? —De nuevo salía su voz casi como una burla, aunque realmente era las ganas de empezar cuanto antes.

—No —resolvió secamente.

—No me refiero a que ya la hayas metido sino a…

—Ya he sido pasivo si es lo que quieres saber —le cortó su discurso de un solo tajo.

—Bueno y ¿ya la has metido? —Fue turno del moreno para enarcar una ceja y esperar la respuesta.

—Sí.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que te gusta más? —Separó ambas piernas para que pudiera decidir qué es lo que le parecía más atractivo.

—No tengo problema por ninguna, pero decide ya ¿quieres? Quisiera dormir un poco para mañana —pidió colocando ambos brazos en los costados, esperando que se decidiera de una buena vez por algo o juraba que se daría media vuelta y se tiraría en su cama a dormir

—Entonces ven aquí y veremos qué es lo que encuentro más atractivo de tu cuerpo —le respondió con tanta naturalidad, paseando la mirada de arriba abajo como si lo que tuviera frente a él no pasara más que un simple objeto con el que iba a pasar un rato; quizá esa sería la interpretación que cualquier persona hubiera dado. Pero la mirada de Sai iba aún más allá que el simple análisis de la constitución ósea del taheño o sus dimensiones, sino la manera en la que quedaría bien embonado con su propio cuerpo.

El bermejo subió a la cama, observando al moreno, no sabía que rol le dejara interpretar, y realmente no le importaba mucho, en verdad había tenido parejas sexuales antes que él y no le importaba mucho si tenía que abrir o meterse entre las piernas de otro, placer era placer y él lo sabía muy bien. Cuando Sai lo tuvo frente a él, no tuvo mucha delicadeza para desvestirlo, de igual modo no era muy importante para el pelirrojo si lo hacía con cariño o no. Pero cuando por fin estuvo frente a él mostrando su desnudez, sentía la profunda mirada atravesar incluso su propia piel, con un seductora lascivia.  
Sai separó las piernas de Gaara con lentitud como si paladeara el momento, de manera tan erótica que se incluso se le antojaba verdaderamente obscena. El miembro del pelirrojo estaba comenzando a cobrar dureza, por la conversación previa lo que estaba sucintándose. El moreno no preguntó siquiera entes de engullir el falo del de ojos claros; escurriendo su lengua como si aquello fuera un dulce efervescente que se desharía entre su cavidad bucal, rozando con sus dientes la piel sensible de toda la prolongada extensión.  
Gaara estuvo por gemir un par de veces ante esa inesperada acción. Esa si era la primera vez que le hacían una mamada y se sentía en la gloría. Contuvo el aliento un par de veces, separando el mismo sus piernas mientras enredaba sus dedos entre los cabellos brunos de su ahora tutor, tratando de imponerle un ritmo. El taheño mordió su labio inferior cuando la lengua de Sai se introducía en la hendidura del glande y sus labios lo apresaban succionado el líquido preseminal que brotaba. Le estaba volviendo loco, la manera en la que prácticamente alcanzaba su garganta y aunque su miembro no entraba completamente, seguía siendo como estar bajo el influjo de éxtasis que poco a poco se llevaba su cordura.  
Sus movimientos habían propiciado que el taheño terminara por derramar todo su semen dentro de su boca. Trago una porción de ello, sujetando con fuerza las blancas caderas elevándolas, escurriendo el semen que había retenido en su boca dentro de la entrada, empujando su lengua, mientras el pelirrojo se retorcía ligeramente incómodo por la invasión a esa zona.

—Para —pidió tratando de cerrar las piernas.

Separó sus labios lentamente—. ¿No te gusta?

—No —frunció el entrecejo, manteniendo la mirada fija en él.

Sai suspiró, bajando sus caderas lentamente—. Está bien —paseó la mirada sobre el cuerpo del chico sobre su cama, sin saber si continuar o parar ahí.

Gaara comenzó a impacientarse, seguía excitado, que aquello que el moreno hacía anteriormente le pareciera incomodo, no era sinónimo a que parara a verlo—. ¿Y? ¿Ya no vas a seguir?

—¿Omitiendo la última parte? —Sonrió ligeramente recuperando una parte del entusiasmo inicial.

—Sí.

—Exactamente, ¿qué quieres que haga?

—Métemela —gruñó—. « _¿Qué acaso tengo que explicarle todo?_ »

El azabache sonrió abiertamente, sujetando de nueva cuenta los muslos de su compañero, rozando con su glande la entrada. Soltó momentáneamente al muchacho, para tomar su propio falo guiándolo para comenzar a penetrarlo, mientras el otro solo, ahogaba un quejido en la garganta. Sai se acomodó entre sus piernas sujetando sus nalgas con firmeza, meneando sus caderas, comenzando las embestidas.  
El bermejo respiró profundamente mordiendo suavemente su labio, mientras su cuerpo entero vibraba de placer y la temperatura comenzaba a elevarse de manera placentera mientras Sai lo hacía sentirse invadido hasta las entrañas. Tenía unas ganas de gruñir y gritar de placer pero no era posible, no en esa casa y en ese momento o los dueños irían inmediatamente a ver qué pasaba con ellos y eso no tendría modo de explicarlo.

Esa había sido la primera vez que lo habían hecho, ambos reteniendo al máximo el querer comerse el uno al otro en una danza llena de lascivias miradas y de algo que empezó como meramente carnal, dándole placer al cuerpo en un nivel indescriptible, con las sensaciones de desahogo de ambos cuerpos.  
Era un mutuo acuerdo en el que al final de cuentas Gaara resultaba ser el ganador sin importar del lado del que se viera. Sai lo sabía, sabía que él estaba perdiendo y muy malamente frente a ese pelirrojo, porque mientras esos encuentros furtivos y placenteros se hacían frecuentes, sumado a la cercanía que había tomado luego, como su tutor y compañero de habitación. Estaba siendo absorbido de manera tan pronta en algo que había estado esperando encontrar más allá que algo que satisficiera sus instintos, Gaara lo llenaba en un nivel más allá de eso, y se lo hizo saber, le había dicho que lo quería, había salido primero una vez mientras lo hacían y aquella era también la primera vez que sus labios se tocaron en un beso, tan salvaje como el sexo que siempre acostumbraban; y el taheño no lo tomó en serio, o eso pensó él, haciendo cada vez más frecuente e insistente, el hacerle saber que lo quería arrastrándolos a la situación donde recién comenzamos.  
Gaara los sentía, también, ese cariño que Sai le profesaba desde hacía medio año, mientras lo hacían y claro que no solo mientras lo hacían se lo decía siempre que tuviera una maldita oportunidad. Eso le estaba quitando el sueño, más aun de lo que lo hizo anatomía; mandando su mente a un completo y exorbitante caos que no iba a parar ahí, solo en las muestras de afecto que su "tutor" le entregaba. No sabía exactamente a donde pararía si aceptaba el amor del azabache, o que tan largo sería el querer de ambos, porque si bien era cierto que habían pasado muy fácilmente la barrera del sexo sin compromisos al cariño mutuo. Aunque ciertamente lo suyo era más de orgullo a aceptar que lo quería para poder estar con él en una relación formal, tal y como Sai se lo había pedido.

—¿Me estás prestando atención? —Preguntó el moreno luego de agitar su mano frente al rostro del pelirrojo.

—Lo hago. Solo estoy concentrado —Gaara tomó la mano de Sai apartándola y seguir tratando de entender lo que tenía en frente y es que no podía concentrarse. No, no sabiéndose amado y correspondido y tan orgulloso como para no aceptarlo.

—No, no lo haces. Aunque si estás pensando en aceptar lo que te propongo todos los días no me molestaría tu falta de atención —Sai sonrió intentando acercarse a él para besarlo, siendo rechazado en ese mismo instante.

—No —el bermejo lo observó de reojo—. Ya te dije que no quiero nada serio.

—¿Por qué? Has dicho que me querías…

—Basta ya de ese tema. No, quiero una relación formal. Estamos bastante bien tal como estamos —el taheño lo observó de reojo a Sai, esperando que eso bastara por ese momento cuanto menos.

Sai apartó el dibujo, y suspiró pasando una mano por sus cabellos—. No te entiendo Gaara —expresó con cierta molestia y desconcierto—. Lo eh intentado te juro que lo hago, pero por todos los cielos Gaara, de verdad te quiero, y quiero una relación, no es que me parezca mal el sexo o que quiera dejar de tenerlo, pero joder.

—¿Para qué quieres una relación si después de todo solo estoy contigo? ¿Por qué es importante para ti?

—Porque quiero saber que solo estarás conmigo. Si no tenemos algo serio es sinónimo de que eres libre para hacerlo con otro y eso no me parece, no lo acepto.

—¿Por qué lo haría con otro? Joder, Sai te he dicho que te quiero ¿por qué no te basta eso?

—No lo sé, solo quiero que seas mío.

Gaara blanqueó los ojos. Estaba comenzando a cansarle el tener la misma conversación siempre—. ¿Qué cambiaría si acepto salir contigo?

—Solo el hecho de que me pertenecerás y yo a ti.

Gaara dio un hondo suspiro—. Está bien —pasó una mano por su rostro—. Acepto ser tu novio —dio un nuevo suspiro y lo observó de reojo.

Sai sonrió y se acercó a él para abrazarlo y besar su mejilla—. Gracias, espero no decepcionarte.

Gaara tomó el cuello de la camisa del moreno acercándolo hasta él para besarlo—. Más te vale —le retó, con el ceño fruncido. Esperaba de verdad no arrepentirse de tomar esa decisión, mientras observaba al moreno con esa expresión de estar tan ebrio de felicidad porque él hubiera aceptado por fin el que ambos tuvieran algo más allá que simples compañeros de habitación.

 _Porque la universidad es un completo caos, un mundo completamente diferente y más si estás en la carrera de medicina._

Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a dos compañeros míos por la brillante idea, luego de sus muy marcadas insinuaciones (ya sé que solo juegan que no son gays). Gracias chicos, por contarme como es la vida de un foráneo y de cómo es la intimidad entre compañeros en una casa de asistencia (la cual es un lugar de ambiente hogareño generalmente porque son familias quienes atienden a los jóvenes que vienen de otra ciudad a estudiar, y claro les cobran. Por lo menos en México se les conoce así, desconozco si en otros países se les conoce del mismo modo o de otro).

Gracias a ti también mi estimado lector, por tomarte el tiempo de leer has acá ahora solo te pido un favor más, un review (pido mucho, lo sé).

Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto. ~Natsuki~


End file.
